Legendaries Hosting
by Breeze the ninja of air
Summary: Two years after Team Plasma had their last defeat. New trainers traveing to Unova. What ill happen when the legendaries need help to stop Team Plasma from destroying the Universe? OCxOC with Poke, Contest, and Ikarishipping farther into the story. Rated T for certain moments
1. Chapter 1

**Breezie POV**

*****Humming* I can't believe I'm going to the Unova Region! I heard that some pretty sweet trainers might be there. Finally starting out on my journey to become a successful Trainer. "Hey Breeze!" "Huh?" "Wait up!" "Oh hey Antonio!' Antonio is my rival. He has shaggy deep blue hair and wears a Pokeball jacket all the time. He's a year older than me. "So starting out your Pokemon journey. Where you heading?" "Unova." Uh oh... he got that creepy smile on his face. "Looks like we shall be traveling together." NOOOOOO SAVE ME! "...Ok..." "Alright! Hey By the way, what's your starting Pokemon?" Hehe. I took out my pokeball and released... "Eevee!" "Eevee?" "Yeah I raised her since she was a little egg!" Eevee jumped into my arms and we were on our way.

**Delilah POV**

"Go daughter! Become strong like your daddy!" "Ok daddy!" With that I ran out of the house! I AM SO PUMPED FOR THE UNOVA LEAGUE! Running down the street, feeling the lust for adventure..."Delilah!" "Oh hey Sam!" Sam is my best buddy. She came into the town one day, and we've known each other since then. "WANNA COME WITH ME ON A NEW ADVENTURE?!" "Woah there Delilah. Sure. I guess I could come." "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY" We ran down the road together, giggles and all.

**Sam POV**

"Hey Delilah, what Pokemon are you bringing?" She released... "Shinx!" "Of course." Shinx was so cute! But that cuteness can be vicious, much like his trainer. I realeased my beloved jigglypuff. She has been with me since..."Hey Sam, do you think we have a good chance against the gym leaders in Unova? I mean, they have such different Pokemon there. all of our Pokemon might be at a disadvantage at the different Pokemon." "Well, we are strong young trainers. We just have t o see.

**Antonio** **POV**

Travelling with Breezie will be... a Breeze (pun intended). This will be pleasurable. It was always fun to tease her when we were younger so why not tease her now. I released Abra and watched him play with her Eevee. I actually hadn't seen her for months. Man, that girl changed quite a bit. I subtly observed her. With her long flowing blue hair, her deep brown eyes. Hmmm perhaps I can challenge her later when we are well on the way to Unova.

**Calvin POV**

Hmmm. Unova. Seems like a strong place. Absol and I were on our way to become stronger. At the moment we were waiting for that weak Pokefeed provider. "Sorry for the wait Calvin, I had to grab some extra food." "Whatever Justin, let's go." I'm aiming to be the strongest Ghost and Dark type master trainer. "C'mon. Off to Unova." I started walking down the road toward Unova. "Ok! This will be a fun adventure!" Justin released his zigzagoon. "Off we go!

**Justin POV**

I don't know why Calvin is so cold about having fun. I think this'll be an awesome adventure! I watched as zigzagoon started running around absol. Yeah. He seems pretty happy too. I watched as they started to run toward the trees and bushes..."HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!

**Breezie POV**

"Eevee? Where did you go?! Oh no!" I started running into the forest where I saw her run off into. "Breezie wait!" Where did our Pokemon go?! I can't lose Eevee!

**Antonio POV**

"Woah wait up Breezie!" Man losing our Pokemon was bad, I don't want to lose her too. Where did our Pokemon go anyway? I nearly ran into Breezie as she had suddenly stopped. Woah. There they were...having a stare down with four other Pokemon.

**Sam POV**

"Jigglypuff! No come back here!" Jigglypuff and Shinx have just run off! "NOOOOO SHINX!" Delilah ran off like a mad man toward the inner forest. "Delilah!" I ran up to her and suddenly stopped. There was a Pokemon showdown...and our Pokemon was in it.

**Calvin POV**

Where did Absol go. I hurried after Justin who was searching every tree. "You doofus. They're over in that...Pokemon Showdown. I watched as more trainers emerged...and as the Pokemon began fighting.

**What will happen? How will these trainers do? What will happen in this odd Pokemon Showdown?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own most of the OCs. If I owned Pokémon there would be graphic changes.**

**No POV**

There it was. A rare Pokémon Showdown. People thought it was only a myth but it was happening right there and then. A Pokémon Showdown was when Pokémon have been bonded so well with their trainers that they have the ability to use the same style and moves that the trainers would have commanded. When a small group of them find each other they all begin to have a Pokémon showdown.

**Breezie POV**

Oh. I've studied about myths and such but I never thought one of them could come true. "Breezie…what's happening?" "It's a Pokémon Showdown…very rare. I've only read about these but…." "Oh man. I hope this goes well." I watched as all the Pokémon started to fight and panicked. I started calling out a command…"Ee-evee!" Eevee used shadow ball without me asking! Hmmmmm that's right! "A Pokémon Showdown only happens when the Pokémon and the trainers have bonded so much that a link is created between them so that they understand each other and know exactly what actions to take on! Since I've raised Eeee since she was a little egg and we have been there together all the time, the bond was created!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. I'm sure the other trainers heard me however because the started to discuss it amongst themselves. "….so would that mean the next move Abra will perform. "Abra!" Psychic. Of course.

**Calvin POV**

Hmmmmm. Interesting. What that blue haired girl just announced is interesting. It intrigues me. I watched as Absol bit into that pathetic looking Jigglypuff. SHOOT! That little pink puff is strong! It used smack down on Absol, knocking him down for a few minutes. Hmmmmmmm. Perhaps using…. Absol slashed at the Shinx. Direct hit. Perfect. "Hey Calvin, you heard what she said right?" "Of course I did I'm not deaf." "Well…doesn't that mean that we've been connected to our Pokémon? Like, a special bond?" "Humph. I suppose it does." I suppose after training hard we have known each other. He does follow my commands. There is in no way I'd develop a relationship with a Pokémon like other weaklings have.

**Sam POV**

Wow. I knew that Jigglypuff and I have a strong connection considering…but I never thought that a myth like that would happen. Wow! Jigglypuff used double slap on the Eevee. The Eevee seemed a little fazed before tackling Jigglypuff back. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! SAM CONECTION?! BOND?! SHINX DOING MOVES BEFORE I SHOUT THEM?! MYTH?! CRAZYNESS!" "Delilah you're the crazy one around here…." "I KNOW I AM BUT THIS IS TOO EPIC TO IGNORE!" Shinx used crunch, a powerful move, on the Zigzagoon. The Zigzagoon jumped back and used headbutt back. "Well….what will happen?"

**No POV**

"Shouldn't we stop them before someone gets hurt?" Breeze shouted over all the fighting. "Yes that would be a good idea!" "TOTALLY" "That would be reasonable." "Whatever." "Definitely." All the trainers made a dash for their Pokémon tucking and rolling so that their Pokémon are shielded from anymore harm. However the Pokémon kept trying to go on. "Looks like this won't be settled. The Myth mentioned the only reason why a Pokémon Showdown happens was because the Pokémon had to get together for a reason. Where are all you headed?" Breeze asked. "Unova." All said in unison. "Well….we could travel together." Justin suggested. "…..fine…." "Sure!" "YAYYYYYY MORE PEOPLE!" "Alright. We shall travel together." Breezie said and they all hesitantly were off and going once more…

**How will this all end? How will this odd group get along?**


End file.
